


Hold Me Close

by ElizaXSpears



Category: The Evil Within (Video Game)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, POV First Person, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-12
Updated: 2015-07-12
Packaged: 2018-04-08 22:13:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 626
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4322742
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElizaXSpears/pseuds/ElizaXSpears
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Hold me close.” Joseph whispered to me</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hold Me Close

**Author's Note:**

> A nice little oneshot that I wanted to write because I had it in my head and I wanted to practice my first person writing as I am complete trash at it :p Anyway, it gets a bit steamy in the forth paragraph but its nothing, I seriously mean nothing, major. Just steamy.

“Hold me close.” Joseph whispered to me our first time in the same bed. It was oddly still when we had went to bed, both of us laying still on our backs, staring up at the roof, neither making a sound, our breathing hardly even breaking the silence. When Joseph had finally spoken, I nearly forgot he was there but I turned to my side as he did the same, our eyes locking. His normally pushed back hair was loose like it had been when I first met him (I always liked his hair better this way, the slicked back hairstyle was too damn perfect for me). Reaching out, I slid my arms around his body, pulling him to me while Joseph pressed close to me. It felt strange, holding someone again after being alone for so long but it was nice to feel someone alive in my arms again.

“Hold me close.” Joseph said when we were sat on the couch watching TV, or rather; I was busy watching the television while Joseph was nose deep in a book. From the corner of my eye, I could see him flip the page then look up at me with an expectant look on his face. I gave a hearty chuckle while I opened my arm to him, a satisfied sigh leaving Joseph’s lips when he was able to lay against me, attention returning to his book with ease. I was tempted to ask him what it was about, but he looked too far gone for me to really bother asking.

“Hold me close.” He said when I was in the hospital with a broken arm due to some jackass wanting to fight then come quietly but Joseph was there, being careful of my sling as his arms wrapped around me in a loving hug. With a smirk forming on my lips, I slip my arm around him, squeezing him gentle. “You have no idea how happy I am it’s just a broken arm.” I entangle my fingers in the back of his hair, kissing his head as I’m happy it was just a broken arm as well. From what I felt, I thought I broke everything else, just turns out I was badly bruised.

“Hold me close.” He whispers in my ear as our bodies cool, our breathing slowing back to normal. The first time we indulged in this late night love making, it was awkward, having never really properly passed the bounds of friends and lovers with only a few kisses and cuddles. It was messy, a bit painful, but by the end of the night, we were a sweaty, sticky mess just how it was tonight. I gave Joseph’s cheek a kiss as I gladly wrapped Joseph in my arms and we slept through the night in each other’s arms.

“Hold me close.” Joseph said when we took our first dance as a married couple. His arms were locked around my neck, my arms around his waist, matching white flowers in our breast pockets, his hands finally gloveless again with a golden ring glinting around his finger, its pair replacing the ring I had worn for so long but whereas Myra’s ring held horrible memories, Joseph’s ring was already giving me a peace of mind, resting comfortably around my finger. Over Joseph’s shoulder, I could see Connelly trying to get Kidman to dance with him which only made me laugh. My smile grew as I pressed my forehead to Joseph’s, kissing him once on the nose. “Seb.” He rolled his eyes to the gesture as he always did.  
“I’ll hold you close, Joseph,” I said as I pulled him closer to my body, my lips trailing to his, “and I’ll never let you go.”

**Author's Note:**

> I'm also very sorry for the spam (I suppose) of drabbles. I'll just leave for a bit :p


End file.
